1. Field:
The invention relates to sealing devices for securing packages or envelopes so that any unauthorized access to same will be evidenced by a tamper-revealing, broken seal.
2. State of the Art
Normally, envelopes and packages are not provided with any means for detecting tampering. A package or envelope can be opened, the contents or documents contained therein inspected or read and the contents resealed in another package or envelope without the intended recipient ever knowing that the contents of his package or envelope had been revealed to an unauthorized viewer.